


【暴卡】如鱼得水

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 暴卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※延续原剧情之后※是车※OOC请注意





	【暴卡】如鱼得水

当火舌舔上Carlton的身体时，他原本以为自己会就这样死去。

在实现伟大抱负的途中，和共生在他体内的令人惊叹的共生体一起，死于爆炸带来的不可逆转伤害。

但他活了下来。

Carlton醒来的时候天色仍旧是黑蒙蒙的，在经历足以致命的爆炸之后，他竟然完好无损的存活了下来，这简直是人类史上的奇迹，他知道这一切都得归功于Riot。欣喜之余他想向Riot道歉，是他的考虑不周导致了这样不甚如意的结局，他尝试着与Riot取得联系，但都没有得到回应。

那个与他拥有共同抱负的共生体，消失了。

他知道共生体们害怕4000~6000赫兹的声音，可他却不知道他们同样害怕滚烫的火焰。

这是他的失误，作为科学家的失误。

他摇晃着从地面上爬起来，漆黑的视野令他不安，理应是混乱的爆炸事件，他却仿佛是远离了事故现场，他没有听见警笛鸣响的声音，没有听见嘈杂的呼喊声，有的只是风吹过树叶飒飒作响的声音。

是Riot做的。

直觉如此告诉他，那这是否意味着Riot并没有消失不见。

Carlton一声接一声地喊着。

“Riot。”

得不到回应的Carlton理智的闭上了嘴，他的喉咙有些干涩，伸手不见五指的夜晚他寻不到水源，只能努力从口腔里生出些许口水来借此润湿喉咙。

也许他可以等到天亮再做打算。

他摸索着一颗粗壮的树干，然后靠着枝干缓慢的屈膝坐到地上，他双手环住膝盖，尽量将自己缩的更小一些，这样的姿势给他安全感，他便以此等待天亮。

等待是一件漫长的事情，尤其是这种艰难的生存状态下。Carlton觉得全身的骨头都在叫嚣着疼痛，可天依然没有亮，他仍然看不见任何东西，他决定再等一段时间，也许是天还没亮。

Carlton睁大了他的那双鹿眼，时间似乎是禁止了一般，日出的光线始终没有出现在他的眼中，虽然不想承认，但事实告诉他，他失明了。

崩溃的情绪被Carlton切断在了胸腔，现在不是崩溃的时候，他还有这条命，Riot给予他的第二次生命。

说实在的他不知道该怎么办，以往学过的知识到现在仿佛都成为了空谈，他不仅目不能视，连自己在哪里都不清楚，就算碰巧遇到了人，指不定下一秒就进入审讯室，他知道自己做过的那些事儿放在社会上都不是什么好事。

即便他是为了全人类着想。

他就那样蹒跚前行，好几次都被支出地面的树根绊倒，他的西服因此破损的太多，西裤更是被划了一条大口子，露出里面蜜色的大腿，重复循环几次之后，他有些累了，压抑的情绪就这样喷涌而出。

Riot醒来时看到的便是这样狼狈的Carlton。

平日里将自己整理的一丝不苟的男人现在睁着他可怜的鹿眼无声的哭泣。他的眼是无神的，包裹着泪水使那双眼变得更加朦胧可怜，他抽动着泛红的鼻子，不时抽出一个嗝，非常可爱。

Riot如此评价着。

此时距离火箭爆炸已经过了十五天，Riot花了大把的力气保住了他的另一半，然后陷入了自我修复的沉睡中，他没料到Carlton醒来的如此快，按照他的推测，Carlton应该比他晚一些清醒过来。

Carlton的眼睛似乎是出了问题，就算Riot分离出高大的身形对方也丝毫没有发现他。

「Carlton。」

几乎是同时，Riot看见Carlton那双鹿眼明亮了许多，他能感知到Carlton情绪的转变，这个与他十分契合的人类在庆幸，在欣喜。

强烈的情绪让Riot有了一瞬的性欲，而他将这丝毫的性欲扩大开来，他从不压抑自己。

他的利爪划破了Carlton本就破烂的西服，破布状的衣物顺着蜜色肌肤滑落到地面，空气的直面接触令Carlton细腻的肌肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他忍不住打了个颤。

“Riot？”

细弱的声音让Riot为之一振，他掐住Carlton细瘦的腰身，将他翻了个面令他跪趴在地上，常年待在室内的科学家养出了一身娇嫩的肌肤，摸上去舒服极了，Riot宽大的掌稍微用力些便在那上面留下了印子。

他迫不及待的扯下了Carlton的裤子，臀肉较之其他地方白皙了许多，他的合作伙伴长了个色情的屁股。他分开那两瓣肥厚的臀肉，将中间淫靡的肉穴暴露在空中，他读取过Carlton的记忆，他知道人类的性交是什么模样。

所以他将他的舌尖探入了Carlton的肉穴，未曾有人关照过的肉穴抵触着外物的侵入，于是他俯身在Carlton的背上。

「Carlton，放轻松。」

失去视觉的Carlton五感变得异常敏感，Riot的声音就像是魔咒，哄着他敞开自己的身体，而刚经历过孤独、无助、崩溃的Carlton无言的顺从着他身上的共生体。

Riot很满意Carlton的反应，他决定给予他的共生者一些奖励，他分离出细小的银色触手攀附在Carlton蜜色的身体上，并安抚着他软趴趴的阴茎，令其膨胀变大，然后直溜溜的抵在他的小腹上。

Carlton是为数不多的凹陷乳，Riot对此感到新奇，他再次将Carlton翻转了一面，使他正对自己，Riot收起锐利的尖牙，舔舐着那对可爱的奶子，他的舌尖在凹陷的中间部位打着转，口水浸湿了Carlton的整个胸膛，他轻轻的咬着乳晕周围，然后用力吮吸，将藏在里头的奶头吸了出来。那奶头比普通人的要大上一些，像是女人的奶头，Riot非常喜欢这一点。

Carlton尽量控制住不发出声音，可偶尔也会有一两声呻吟溢出，这让Riot兴奋异常，他的阴茎已经抵上了Carlton的肉穴，‘滋’的一声便捅了进去，湿热的甬道令他疯狂，他每次都大力的将阴茎撞的更深，肉臀与小腹相交发出淫靡的‘啪啪’声，似是为这场性事助兴。

也亏得Carlton天赋异禀，第一次被操穴却没有受到任何伤害，相反他是愉悦的，黑暗中他只能感觉到极致的肉欲，他每次都会随着Riot的撞击而发出黏腻的呻吟，然后习惯性的挺起胸膛，这是Riot都会体贴的舔舐他的奶头。

可爱却无神的鹿眼里蕴满了爱欲的泪水，长长睫毛上挂了几滴泪珠，十分的惹人怜爱。

「Carlton，看着我。」

“哈呜....R...Riot，我看不见你....”

「Carlton。」

「Carlton，看着我。」

在Riot重复的话语中，Carlton的双眼看到了银色的光，圆圆的鹿眼睁的更大，他看见了，那是Riot的脸。

“Riot.....”

Riot在看见Carlton的双眼恢复清明时便达到了高潮，并强制Carlton与他一起。

「Carlton，我回来了。」

「我们的计划将继续。」

“如你所愿。”


End file.
